The Brink of Disaster
by Stitchyred32
Summary: Lilo is sent to Hamsterviel, Stitch is redehyrated, and A protoype 626 is on the rampage


The evil genius sat at the computer, he had his face buried in his hands. Pleakey wandered into the room with a cup of green tea, Jumba slowly raised his head. "What's wrong?" Asked the one eyed alien, Jumba had never looked so depressed. Jumba leaned over to a small side table and picked up a folder, he flipped it open to a page showing rough sketch of early experiment. Pleakey glanced over it quickly, "Hey that kind of looks like.., Holy Earth Accident!!!!" Pleakey cried. The paper revealed a creature that resembled an early 627 design, although this one had the ability to spawn more of itself. Pleakey looked a little serious, "Do you still have the pod in your possession?" Jumba sat back in the little chair, it squeaked under the large amount of weight. "Yes, but I cannot find the pod." Jumba grumbled. Pleakey began to go into a full pledge panic, "You can't find it? Sweet Potatoes! What's wrong with you???" Jumba smacked Pleakey along one side of the face. Lilo ran past the door, "Stitch I found a new marble under my bed!!!" Jumba bolted up straight, he had lost the pod in Lilo's room. He bolted up from the chair, he ran as fast as he could. Lilo had gone outside with Stitch, and it had just rained recently. If she got the unmarked pod wet..  
  
Gantu neared the house, he could sense that the human juvenile was near, he pulled out a net gun and peered through the bushes. Lilo was in plain sight with Stitch, they drew a big circle in the mud with a large stick. Gantu aimed the gun at Lilo, if he caught her, she could be used as a ransom. Jumba bolted the house, and leapt over the railing. Lilo moved quickly out of the way as Jumba landed in the mud puddle. Lilo dropped the pod in the dirt, Stitch heard the snap of a twig. The net moved to fast for Lilo to dodge it, she was flung back hitting a tree as the net wrapped around her. Gantu emerged from the bushes, he neared the net. Jumba threw Stitch a Plasma Pistol, Gantu kicked 626 back into the bushes. He swept up the net, and began to walk away. Stitch leapt up and delivered a punch to Gantu, the net hit the ground hard. Gantu pulled out his new weapon he received from Hamsterviel, dehydration cannon. He fired at 626 hitting him head on, Stitch was transformed into a round pod. Gantu picked up the net and the new pod., Jumba rushed at Gantu. The mad scientist was sent flying back into the mud puddle. Gantu left Jumba lying in the puddle, knocked unconscious  
  
Jumba awoke five minutes earlier in his room, Nani standing over him. His head was bandaged, he felt the blood soaked spot. Nani looked a little confused "What happened while I was gone?" Jumba explained the story in full. She erupted in a mad yell, Jumba knew he had to try to get Lilo back, but what if Gantu had changed Stitches Genetic Makeup?  
  
Gantu typed at a computer console, Stitch was still in his pod form. He was messing with the genetic code that Jumba had designed, Lilo was standing in a transport tube. The pod was grabbed by a mechanical claw and carried over to a glass of water, the pod was released into the glass. A large light erupted from the glass, the redesigned 626 stood in the glasses place. He uttered a low growl, he looked ever more evil. Gantu lowered the transport tube that contained Lilo in front of Stitch. He slashed out ripping at the glass, Lilo pressed herself to the other side of the glass. Stitch was a monster again, Gantu smirked. A claw grabbed Stitch and moved him away from the tube, Gantu neared Lilo. "Listen Earthworm, I have a new plan to unleash 626 on your sister.But if capture for me the evil genius I will allow your precious Nani to live." Lilo eye's filled with tears, she needed to protect Nani but Jumba has a part of her Ohana as well. Gantu grabbed 626 and placed him in a experiment proof pod, He turned back towards Lilo "Well???" Lilo glared at him "Bite Me."  
  
Nani wandered outside carrying the trash, a rustle from the bush startled her. She heard a low growl, the Stitch leapt from the bushes and slashed at Nani. She quickly dodged, 626 landed in the trash. He ripped out and charged again, he bit Nani's leg hard. Blood trickled to the ground, she tripped, 626 charged at her face. Nani heard the fire of a pistol, she saw Jumba standing on the steps a smoking net gun in his hand. He grabbed the net and carried 626 inside. Nani chased after them, her leg still bleeding. Pleakey was cooking in the kitchen, he saw Jumba throw something in the instant food dehydrator. He pressed the button and out fell 626, in pod form yet again. He carried it into the upstairs lab, he needed to try to reverse what Gantu had done.  
  
Lilo was in the main transporter, Gantu typed at the console. The main screen showed that Lilo was going to be sent to the center of a black hole. She banged on the glass the countdown began, Gantu smirked "Don't try it, your doomed to spend life caught in that worm hole. Not even your precious Jumba will never be able to save you." Lilo saw the counter tick down 5..4..3..2..1... A flash of light filled the tube, when Gantu got his sight back he looked at the computer screen. Miscalculation, Little Girl sent to Hamsterviel. Gantu thought to himself, "This is going to be so much better, Hamsterviel will torture her to get the other experiments locations."  
  
Lilo laid on the steel floor of the prison cell, Hamsterviel hovered over her on the platform device. He had a pistol locked on her, and he had no intention to miss.  
  
Outside Lilo's house it had began to rain, the unmarked pod was starting to get hit by water. The pod erupted into a ball of light, The creature rose from the ground, it had been designed to destroy, and it looked it sights on the house. A fireball ripped through the front door, it struck the gas line in the basement. The entire house erupted in a wall of flame and smoke. The creature smiled at its disaster, he snickered wildly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
